victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Abreen
Hey, my full name is Lucille Mariana Abreen, but I usually just put in Lucy Abreen. You can call me Lucy. Appearance *'Eye color: '''Chocolate brown *'Hair color: Dark brown *'''Trademarks: Smile, eyes and eyelashes I'm just a normal girl, I guess. I look really really like my cousin Cat. I have the average weight for my height and age, but that's what my dad says. I think I'm quite skinny and not that tall. That's all you have to know. History I was born to Maria Valentine-Abreen, a development pediatrician, and Lucas Abreen, a surgeon, at the night of May 26, 1999. When I was 2 years old, I memorized the alphabet, learned how to count to 100, learned how to read and write, and learned to play a 2-octave piano arpeggio all by myself. My parents realized this, and wanted to enroll me in a prestigious piano school, but I refused. My parents let all the media out, they just wanted me to be a child with a passion for music. When I was 4, I composed my first song about my love for muffins. About a year later, I have composed about 25 songs, both with lyrics and accompaniment, but, of course, these were just songs about happiness and my love for various things, nothing professional. I have been composing songs about various things like happiness, the things I love, sadness, the problems of the world, and my emotions. But, even though I am quite talented and wise (no bragging!), I was bullied during elementary years - being called vulgar names, sometimes I even got abused physically by bullies, and that caused me to be an outcast. When I was 10 years old, my mother was murdered, which caused me to be extremely depressed - and, as usual, I wrote songs about my emotions and what I felt about my mother's death. One day, a friend of my dad asked me to play one of my original songs in a party. I accepted the offer, and turns out, the principal of Hollywood Arts High School was invited to that same party. When I performed, the principal, I guess, was impressed, and when I also told him I loved musical theater, he offered me a scholarship to Hollywood Arts High School. Personality I am a shy and quiet girl when I'm alone, I don't talk to anybody unless they talk to me first. When you first talk to me, don't be surprised when I'm happy or bubbly. I'm really happy and bubbly when there's someone to be happy and bubbly to. When I'm with my friends, I can be extremely talkative and enthusiastic. When I'm happy, you can only see a faint smile on my face when I'm alone, but when I'm around my friends, I really show that I'm happy. But, when I'm upset, I tend to distance myself from everybody - yes, everybody, and do things related to music, like singing and writing songs. Also, when someone brings up things like guns, my mother, I freak out and end up crying - and singing. But, overall, I'm a nice girl and would try my best not to hurt and upset anyone. Relationships With Other Characters Cat Valentine She's the first person I mentioned, 'cause well, she's my cousin. Actually, when the news about me "learning the arpeggio by myself at 2 years old" came to her, she immediately went over the house and sang to me over and over again. And that's when I started to sing, when she sang. Even at 8 years old, her voice was so beautiful that I got inspired. And she used to come over everyday just to sing with me. But, anyway, she's like an older sister to me, I love her and she loves me. Tori Vega What else can I say? She's so sweet and she doesn't see me as her "enemy." Jade West Yes, she may be bitter, but she's actually a bit easy on me, while she's harsh to most people. Probably because I don't annoy her. Actually, her first impression about me was that I'm another "talented yet annoying and crazy" girl, being Cat's cousin, but she proved herself wrong a little later. Beck Oliver We're not that close, but hey, he's helped me a lot in Hollywood Arts. He helped me overcome my fears (along with Cat and Jade), and calms me down when I'm freaking out and upset. Robbie Shapiro I don't get why people hate him. He's such a lovable person! He has helped me in my technological problems, and doesn't mind me around at all. Andre Harris We became friends when we had one big thing in common: our love for music. I can go a night with him, just talking about music. Rex I've experience being bullied before and I''' despised''' it. Rex is just such a bully. Trina Vega She's just so cocky and a bit, umm, irritating. Other Characters Olivia Stewart She's just like on older sister to me. She and Cat are just like my sisters! Rachelle Carla Redford She's such an awesome and sweet girl.. well, to me. ;] Ava Argos Like Olivia, she's just like my sister :] Family '''Mother: '''Maria Valentine-Abreen She's my mom. Before she died, she was a great and amazing woman. I couldn't express it in words. But then, when I was 10, someone shot her, killing her. The most terrifying and terrible event in my life. '''Father: '''Lucas Abreen Even though he's a surgeon and works for long hours, he makes sure to really cherish his free time with me. We play chess, play video games, play piano, and do some other stuff. '''Cousin: '''Cat Valentine She's my cousin from the mother side, my closest friend, and my sister - not literally, but we're like sisters. We sing together, and do a lot of things together. '''Cousin: '''Laura Ho She's my cousin from the father side. Her mother is my aunt. She's 5 years old. We've only seen each other for 2 times, when she came to visit here when she was 3, and when she was 4. When she came, I was her babysitter when her parents would come with my dad to "adult only" places, and we became very close! Playing with the Wii, PSP and all other fun stuff! She's such a cutie ;] Oh, and, she lives in Korea that's why we rarely see each other. Facts *I am very close with my cousin Cat, and I considered her to be my only friend during my elementary years. *During my first day at Hollywood Arts, I was friendless (except for Cat), but was accepted in Tori's group of friends after realizing that I was Cat's ''calm ''cousin. *My favorite singer is Lea Salonga. *I would love to be involved in musical theater when I'm older. *Soccer is my favorite sport. *I've never fallen in love or had a crush on someone xP I'm not romantic. *I didn't tell anyone that I was bullied in school, not even Cat. *A quarter of the 200 songs I have written were about bullying and depression. *I love the movie "Singin' in the Rain." *I want to go to New York, I've never been there. Although Cat has. *My singing voice is kind of similar to my cousin Cat's singing voice, but Cat's singing voice is more adult-sounding. Also, we bare a striking resemblance, and some people thought we were sisters at first. *I don't really care that I'm a prodigy... I mean, I think I'm just a girl that is obsessed with music. Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Females Category:Content Category:Lucy Abreen Category:1999 Births